Greed
by FieryFiction
Summary: The Britannia Angel had lost it all when he made a fatal mistake. Now the spirit will do anything to get the boy he was guarding back. Including starting a war between heaven and hell. USUK one-sided FRUK and one-sided Ameripan.
1. Chapter 1

**Fiery: Hetalia/Characters© Hidekaz Himaruya Story© Me. Summary - He can't leave Alfred. He might never see him again. What would become of him? Britannia Angel the virtue of Will does something to land himself in hell as Greed. Now all he wants is the boy he lost. USUK onesided FRUK Ameripan.**

**Summary: *purrs***

**Fiery: I still gotta post you on dA don't I?**

**Summary: *nods***

* * *

Chapter One

"You are perfect in almost every way and God would love to have you in his kingdom too, Alfred," the Angel smiled at the young boy around five. He didn't want to leave the warm face that was pouting below him.

"Then why can't I come?" the boy, Alfred, questioned, clinging to the Angel's arm as if his life depended on it.

"Because you have the ability to sin, and before it is your time you will sin like you are sinning now Alfred," the guardian smiled sadly at him. He felt his heart breaking as he stared at the boy.

"How?" the American accent cried it's owner stomped his foot as best as he could when on tiptoes.

"You are being a greedy, envious little boy who is releasing his wrath about not being able to come with me," the Angel's British accent soothed the boy. "But there is a way for you to come with me." He smiled warmly down at the boy as he finished.

"Really? How?" Alfred's eyes grew wider in question, tilting his head to the side. Tears were about to overflow onto his face.

It was wrong. What he was doing was wrong the Angel could feel it tug at his heart. He wanted to stay with the boy though. Alfred as his angel, the one who made him feel at home, and the British Angel would do anything to stay with him.

"Britannia?" the American boy asked. The Britannia Angel felt his gaze soften immensely. The British Angel didn't care anymore, the boy had broken down his virtue. His will to resist was gone. A soft smile spread across him lips. Alfred would be his, they would be together. The Angel knew this had to be greed and prayed that his master would not punish him for it.

"Just... just close your eyes Alfred. It'll hurt a bit, but you can stand a bit of pain can't you?" He stopped hovering over the ground and crouched in front of the little American.

Alfred did as he said and shut his eyes tight. The Angel lifted his wand and tapped the boy on his forehead, dead center of his forehead. The boy started to squirm and the British Angel held him whispered that it would be over soon and all be okay, they would be together forever. When it was almost over and the last of the essence was floating away it dove and struck Britannia.

"No!" he cried. The Angel felt his body taken over by the immense wanting to keep the boy by his side. Slowly Alfred started to float away. Wait he wasn't floating the Angel was sinking through the rooftop they had been standing upon, being swallowed into a mass of darkness. "Alfred!" He called.

His boy was reaching out to grab his hand. "Britannia!" Alfred called.

Darkness was crawling it's way up the British Angel's body. "No," Britannia whispered and flapped his greying wings, trying in vain to get back up to reach his little angel. A figure landed behind Alfred with glowing wings and a pure halo of light. The other angel had pure black hair, and dull, vacant eyes.

He heard Alfred scream in fright. "Britannia, don't leave me!" He was on his hands and knees, reaching into the pit to try and pull him out. The blackness reached out and grabbed him. The American shrieked and reeled back.

As the Angel was nearly submerged the one behind Alfred smirked. "I always win Arthur," the Japanese Angel spat. The moment the words were finished Alfred had turned around and the last thing Britannia saw before the blackness closed over his head was the boy's gravity-defying cowlick and a faint glow forming around it.

"Dammit!" the once Britannia Angel spat as he woke in th bowels of Hell. His want for the boy was strong all; he could think of was what he wanted. Arthur was his human name before he was blessed to be Liberality, or Will, as the others called him.

One day God had decided that a little American boy who lost his entire family and did not have anywhere to go needed a warm hand to guide him. The Lord came down to the Britannia Angel, or the Wish Bringer as he called him, and the Japanese Spirit of Light, or the Forgiver as he called him. They were the most responsible of the seven other virtues.

Whoever was going to care for the boy came down to flipping a coin. They had tied at everything, never able to best the other. They were being greedy, but God was letting it slide since it was for another's joy.

But before the coin landed God decided that the Wish Bringer was just what the boy needed in his life. the coin landed heads up and Humility would have won. The Japanese spirit who normally never cared for such a thing suddenly did. No one knew why, but the virtues had all been wishing to guide the boy. It's like he had them all wrapped around his fingers instead of the man they served. He had enchanted all their hearts at just a glance.

Though he had won in God' eyes, Arthur had lost. The boy was like the devil himself able to twist anyone his way and he had removed a virtue form it's seat by the throne. Now he was sitting here in the pits of Hell with no one in sight.

"Allez Le Faire are you the new Avarice?" a French accent swooned behind him. Spoke too soon. Great just fucking great he was here, another ex-virtue, Lust. The fucker. He was removed from his position by taking on many lovers and trying to rape Arthur himself.

"Stay away from me!" the British accent rung out.

"Don't talk to him like that you tea-loving bastard!" Another once virtue, though this one lasted for about ten seconds, and the Italian dragged his younger, pasta-loving, brother down to hell with him so he wouldn't be alone. They were the first sins, Gluttony and Wrath.

"Fratello do you need more hug therapy?" Gluttony asked, holding out his arms to give his brother a hug.

Wrath looked like he was about to yell at him but couldn't bring himself to, so he just muttered, "No..." The older Italian looked a little dejected as the curl that came form the part in his hair drooped a bit. The younger Italian hugged his brother and that's when Arthur thought of them after seeing them on the boy's back. His wings. He glanced at them to see bat wings in their place. The Brit found that small horn's had replaced his halo, and instead of a wand he had a dagger sharp arrowhead tail.

"Fuck," Britannia... ex-Britannia had given up on keeping his language clean seeing as how God had banished him to the pits of Hell.

Pride strode up next. "Hey look Eyebrows is here. Eyebrows are you the new Greed? I bet my awesomeness that I'm right." The albino's sickening grin was flashed at the ex-angel. "Hey Sloth come check it out!"

The Greek slid into view from the shadows. Hercales was Sloth ever since the devil lay eyes on him. The man had bags under his eyes even though all he ever did was sleep. His brown hair was messy with bed head. The sin's eyes were already drooping shut form the effort to stay awake. "Mmmm," he grunted then fell flat on his face, asleep. Loud snores were accompanied by fits of varying laugher from Kesesesesesese to Hohonhonhonhon to just Hahahaha and one shout of "Lazy bastard!" from Wrath.

"What are you all doing? Get back to work!" A man snapped at them and into view slipped the devil him self. He was german with long blond hair and cold, ice blue eyes that saw straight into your soul and not in the warming way God's had.

"Lucifer, i-it's nice to see you..." Arthur tried. The devil turn and sent a harsh glare at the ex-angel.

"Nice to see you too Greed. Have Lust show you around. You two should be working hand in hand quite a bit," and with that he stalked off. The other demons were gone besides Lust who hovered behind him.

"Come on," the sin smiled and extended a hand for the British soul to hold onto. Arthur, now Greed, rolled him eyes and fluttered him wings. It was different and he had to change his way of flight a bit to compensate for the featherless wings. The French soul frowned and pulled his hand back. This wanker was going to take some getting used to...

Chapter Two

A few months had passed in Hell(which was ten year on Earth) before he was allowed out on a job. He would have to focus on marriages and fat cats of the United States of America. While he was down there their Envy joined him. The boy looked familiar in a weird way, but Arthur didn't dwell on it. Greed would have to poke at celebrities too. One he found particularly to his taste.

Alfred.

Alfred had become famous in his absence. Well not a famous name. His Alfred had become a model and not a half bad looking one at that. Arthur was meant to infect the boy's boss and make him take more from the young star. Knowing the boy he would probably not be able to put up much of a fight. Greed scowled as he watched his boy, dressed in a cowboy outfit and now wearing cute glasses, talk to his boss. The sin hoped his presence wasn't enough to corrupt the other man.

"What are we waiting for mon ami? Lets go give it to them," Lust sighed. That's right Lust had been assigned to this job too. The other sin started fluttering out into the view of the people. Greed grabbed his tail and yanked him back. The French demon yelped in surprise and pain. "What was that for?"

Arthur kept his eyes on Alfred. "He can't touch him," the British sin said after a moment.

"Why not?" the French soul asked, lifting a slim eyebrow.

"He's mine. The boy is mine," Greed said. Why couldn't Alfred and the other man part ways already. The demon was shivering in anticipation. If he still had his feathered wings they would have made such a ruckus.

"What do you mean?" Lust asked.

"He's the one I got sent to Hell for. I need him(and my tea) most. I would give up everything(besides my tea) for him," The soul smiled. The pair were walking towards them. Greed could hear Alfred's voice. It had changed it was deeper, warmer. He shivered, wishing with all his might that his boy's boss would leave soon.

The other demon looked put out. "Oh, 'im," the french soul looked at the boy again with great disdain. Then a smile slid across his face. He stood ad stalked over to the duo. "Bonjour. I am Francis Bonnefoy. I've been looking for a job and was wondering if I may receive one working under you." The French frog smiled.

* * *

**A/N Time!**

**Fiery: Yeah I'm doing authors note, copyrights and summary just like in Break which by the way will be ending soon. It's starting to get hard to write since I can't kill people and I just accidentally made an exit when I already have the ending planned out...**

**Little Al: *cries* Who are you let go of me?**

**Kiku: *smiles and hugs to chest***

**Arthur: Let him the fuck go you wanker!**

**Fiery: *sigh* I love drama**

**Arthur: *pulls arm back to punch Fiery in the face* Belt-**

**Fiery: Mother-**

**Arthur: *punches* up!**

**Fiery: *faints***

**Little Al: *giggles***

**Arthur: *glares daggers at Kiku and takes Alfred* Mine.**

**Kiku: And you wonder why you're Greed...**

**Arthur: *flips him off* Fuck you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fiery: Hetalia/Characters© Hidekaz Himaruya Story© Me. Summary - He can't leave Alfred. He might never see him again. What would become of him? Britannia Angel the virtue of Will does something to land himself in hell as Greed. Now all he wants is the boy he lost. USUK onesided FRUK Ameripan.**

**Summary: My design up yet?**

**Fiery: Yup and I has a doodle too for those of you who read Break and like the summary. _h t t p : / / a l f r e d f i e r y j o n e s . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / M e e t - S u m m a r y - 2 0 3 3 2 3 5 7 0_ lol you have no idea how fun it is putting the spaces in there :) here's the other pic _h t t p : / / a l f r e d f i e r y j o n e s . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / A u t h o r s - N o t e - D o o d l e s - 2 0 3 3 3 1 9 4 5_ remove spaces if you want to see them... and yes I suck I've been having a mayjor art fail this year...**

**Summary: Yays!**

**Fiery: No yays.**

**Summary: Yays!**

**Fiery: FFFFFFF**

* * *

Chapter Two

A five months had passed in Hell(which was ten years on Earth) before he was allowed out on a job. He would have to focus on marriages and fat cats of the United States of America. While he was down there an Envy joined the party. The boy looked familiar in a weird way, but Arthur didn't dwell on it. Greed would have to poke at celebrities too. One he found particularly to his taste.

Alfred.

Alfred had become famous in his absence. Well not a famous name. His Alfred had become a model and not a half bad looking one at that. Arthur was meant to infect the boy's boss and make him _take_ more from the young star. Knowing the boy he would probably not be able to put up much of a fight. Greed scowled as he watched his boy, dressed in a cowboy outfit and now wearing cute glasses, talk to his boss. The sin hoped his presence wasn't enough to corrupt the other man.

"What are we waiting for mon ami? Lets go give it to 'im," Lust sighed. That's right Lust had been assigned to this job too. The other sin started fluttering out into the view of the people. Greed grabbed his tail and yanked him back. The French demon yelped in surprise and pain. "What was that for?"

Arthur kept his eyes on Alfred. "He can't touch him," the British sin said after a moment.

"Why not?" the French soul asked, lifting a slim eyebrow.

"He's mine. The boy is mine," Greed said. Why couldn't Alfred and the other man part ways already? The demon was shivering in anticipation. If he still had his feathered wings they would have made such a ruckus...

"What do you mean?" Lust asked.

"He's the one I got sent to Hell for. I need him(and my tea) most. I would give up everything(besides my tea) for him," The soul smiled. The pair were walking towards them. Greed could hear Alfred's voice. It had changed it was deeper, warmer. He shivered, wishing with all his might that his boy's boss would leave soon.

The other demon looked put out. "Oh, 'im," the french soul looked at the boy again with great disdain. Then a smile slid across his face. He stood ad stalked over to the duo. "Bonjour, I am Francis Bonnefoy. I've been looking for a job and was wondering if I may receive one working under you." The French frog smiled.

"Sorry, but I have my hands full with this one," the man with Alfred laughed, putting up his hands in a surrendering way.

The Frog smirked and backed the boss into a wall. He all but lay on top of the man, whispering in his ear. Alfred looked confused and freaked out at the sight.

His boss blushed, bright red and smiled. "A-Al, I'm sorry but," he laughed. The fucker laughed, "You're fired."

"What?" the American boy asked in a hollow unbelieving voice. Exactly Arthur's thoughts. How could they fire him. Alfred was perfect in every way. Greed scowled at Lust who looked back at him, a pleased look upon his face. Well they had influenced his boss so the job was done. Lust started stalking away with Alfred's old boss, giving the boy a smile as he slipped past him.

The American backed up against a wall and slid down it. "What am I going to do now?" his voice sounded choked pained. Arthur hated it.

The ex-Angel fluttered a bit to far into sight. Alfred had looked to the side and spotted him. "B-Britannia?" he asked in disbelief. The demon felt his face warm under the boy's gaze and his expression softened greatly. He nodded slightly. Alfred jumped to his feet and threw himself on the demon, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's neck. After a hesitance moment, Arthur wrapped his arms around the boy in turn. How he missed the feeling of the boy just being there. The demon breathed in his scent and basked in the moment. "I-I'v missed you so much," he sobbed, wiping a tear on his arm as he pulled back. Arthur frowned a bit as he did so, but one look at the boy's face returned the soft smile.

"And I you. But I have to go," Greed already felt the devil's summoning spells pulling at him, tugging him away from his boy.

"What? No, you just got back! You can't leave again," Alfred grabbed Arthur into another hug. Greed smiled at the boy's head buried in his chest. He kissed the top of it, feeling as if he was going to cry at any moment.

"I have to Al. I have to go," The demon persisted the summoning spell was starting to hurt.

The boy stared at him with wide eyes. "No," he said quietly before Arthur slipped form his grip, rounded a corner and disappeared. Alfred falling to his knees sobbing was the last thing that the demon saw. He felt sick. He had hurt his Alfred. His boy was hurting because of him.

The face of the devil interrupted his thoughts. "What took you so long?"

"I found what is mine. He wouldn't let me leave," the sin responded coldly, glaring at the other falen angel who stared just as intensely back at him.

"You cannot touch that boy," the long haired German snarled.

"And why not? He wants to be mine," The Brit asked.

"That hypocrite God has lain claim to him," The devil looked down on the demon.

"So why don't we take him?" Arthur asked.

The devil looked ponderous for a moment then sent him a wide grin. "Why don't we?"

* * *

**A/N Time!**

**Fiery: I got distracted...**

**Al: By what?**

**Fiery: I was downloading all the non-fanmade Hetalia songs. Well one fanmade one of Iggy was thrown in there too...**

**Al: I see...**

**Fiery: Can you tell I'm not in the mood to write?**

**Britannia: Starlight kiiiiiiiiick!**

**Fiery: Mother-**

**Britannia: *kicks in back of head***

**Al: Wtf?**

**Britannia: I don't know...  
**

**The starlight kick thing is here: _h t t p : / / t h e - b l u r p l e - m a g e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / A P H - T h e - U l t i m a t e - W e a p o n - 1 9 2 2 7 4 4 4 7 _ (without spaces). I love The Blurple Mage 's work X3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fiery: Hetalia/Characters© Hidekaz Himaruya Story© Me. Summary - He can't leave Alfred. He might never see him again. What would become of him? Britannia Angel the virtue of Will does something to land himself in hell as Greed. Now all he wants is the boy he lost. USUK onesided FRUK Ameripan.**

**Summary: ... We don't really have anything to say anymore...**

**Fiery: Nope... You're dull now that Break is over. I had all my fun with you there...**

* * *

Chapter Three

That was not a good sign. That was never a good sign. The devil had smiled. _Smiled_. What in God's name did the fallen angel just suggest to his technical kin? War was bound to come from this. They couldn't go to war Earth could be destroyed. God wouldn't risk that for one boy would he? Would he? Arthur managed to snake his way out of Hell again to see his Alfred.

The boy was asleep on a street corner, covered in nothing but a bomber jacket and jeans it looked like, but he probably had a shirt underneath. His American's glasses were nearly off the tip of his nose as he slept. The British demon didn't want to disturb him, but he wanted to see those shining eyes and that smile so badly it hurt.

Arthur slunk over and sat next to him. In his slumber the American smiled lightly and huddled towards the warmth. The sin wrapped and arm around hims shoulders.

"Alfred," the British accent rang out softly, gingerly reaching into the sleeping boy's ears. "Alfred wake up."

The boy shifted in his sleep then groggily opened his eyes. "Arthur?"

The demon nodded. "Yes, I'm here." He took his boy's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"How have you been?" Alfred smiled warmly at him, no teeth shining through the night, a pure, gingerly cast smile. It warmed the demon's heart. His boy, his precious boy was so adorable it made the British soul want to hug him and never let go.

"I've been okay, better now though," Arthur smiled warmly back. His boy, how he missed his boy. "How have you been?"

"I... I've been better,"the American's smiled looked more solemn.

"What's wrong Alfred? What happened after I left?"the sin smiled warmly at him and hugged him tighter, running his fingers through the golden hair.

"No one believes you're real. I kept insisting, but they just... sent me away for it. They just recently let me out. I can't go to school; I missed too much of it, and now I have no job. How am I going to live Britannia?" his pure, clear, blue eyes looked sadly into the fallen angel's.

"Arthur," the Sin looked down at him.

"Huh?"

"Call me Arthur. I... I got my wings taken when I was trying to cleanse you..." the Sin looked to the side, ashamed. His tail twitched and bat-like wings unfolded, wrapping themselves around him and his boy.

"I'm sorry Arthur," Alfred muttered looking at the wings. The American boy ran his fingers along the soft flesh enveloping him.

"It's not your fault; I wanted to," the demon said shuddering under the other's touch. Greed looked down at his boy who was cuddling into his chest.

"... Arthur?" he asked, drawing circle's on his ex-guardian's chest with his finger tip.

"Hmmm?" The British soul hummed, smiling at his boy.

"What am I going to do now? They won't let me get a job anywhere else, and I don't want to go back..." the American boy's voice sounded so childish and scared. Alfred's eyes were wide and clear as he stared up at the fallen angel.

Greed felt a lump in his throat. What could he tel the boy. That he didn't know what to tell him was true, but it would crush the boy. He knew one job that Alfred could take, but Arthur would never let him take it. No one would ever touch what was his in that sort of way. The sin wrapped his arm tighter around the boy as the though of other's molesting him came to mind. His wings engulfed the(slightly) smaller being in his arms.

"Arthur," A voice from nearby sounded, "you cannot touch him. He is one of us not you." Humility stood beside them with Kindness and Courage behind him.

Arthur wrapped both arms around the boy. "No, he's mine," he whispered, a look of disdain shone clearly on his face.

"Courage, can you please retrieve the boy? I am not quite strong enough," the Japanese spirit asked the Swiss one.

The other virtue nodded and approached the sin and boy slowly. "Come on Arthur you know he can't stay with you."

"No," the sin whispered. Alfred clung to him, his boy was shaking. Then the soul remembered as he was being dragged into Hell Kiku standing behind the American, grinning wildly.

"Please Arthur have sense. The boy would only suffer with you while with us he would be safe and warm," Kindness, a Lithuanian spirit, begged.

"Arthur," Alfred muttered, eyes wide in distress, "don't let him take me. Don't let him take me." The American was about to break down crying.

"I won't," the soul whispered. "Hold tight to me and you'll be safe soon I promise."

"Arthur don't you dare!" Vash snapped.

"Redde mihi carcer," the demon muttered and in a flash of darkness he and the boy were gone.

* * *

**Translations**

**Redde mihi carcer - latin for "return me to my prison"**

* * *

**A/N Time!**

**Fiery: I made Arthur so fucking possessive... wait a second... WAIT A SECOND DOES THIS CHAPTER REALLY HAVE NO CUSSING WTF IS WRONG WITH ME?**

**Arthur: You made me a pansy in this!**

**Al: o.o wtf _is_ wrong with you?**

**Fiery: idk I usually cuss every five seconds!**

**Kiku: We are rubbing off on you.**

**Vash: Yes you have a chance of being christian yet.**

**Fiery: Fuck you. I have a rant from Arthur banging in God's rep later in the story then you'll see why I don't believe in him...**

**Al: Besides America is a non-religious nation.**

**Arthur: Whatever asshat. You're pledges don't say under god in them or anything...**

**Al: Fuck you...**

**Fiery: I still need to see if I can think of a way to get that removed. I've already devised how to be anti-christ... not kidding about that by the way spent about three hours figuring it out now if only I weren't such a lazy ass... by the way don't flame me for that I just hate humanity enough to think of ways to bring chaos to only humans...**

**Toris: O.O'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fiery: Copyrights - Story/idea© Me, Characters© Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Summary: The Britannia Angel had lost it all when he made a fatal mistake. Now the spirit will do anything to get the boy he was guarding back. Including starting a war between heaven and hell. USUK one-sided FRUK and one-sided Ameripan.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Darkness. Solid black, choking darkness. Shadows seemed to ensnare all light and swallow it quickly, silently, hurriedly. This is what the American boy awoke to. The silence was so loud he felt as if his inner ears were being crushed. The air was still, cold, and dry. It smelled... stale if air could even get stale. Alfred didn't know, and at the moment he didn't care. The amount of fear flooding from the air around him left him drowning in an extreme panic attack. His heart was beating faster, faster. Thump-thump, almost no pause, thump-thump, no pause, thump-thump. The boy was shocked when he found it wasn't giving out. He felt sick and as if the air in his lungs were being crushed out of his body.

Where was he? Where could he be? What had happened to bring him here? Alfred closed his grey-sky eyes, and a face of love and joy flashed into vision. Large brown eyebrows atop bright green eyes which were half lidded to match his soft smile. The slightly wider head was cocked to the side ever so slightly, making his messy blond hair seem even wilder. Britannia. No... that didn't seem right. What had he said to the American? What had the ex-angel said? …...Arthur. His name was now Arthur. Arthur... it was fitting. Alfred remembered that the British spirit had been the one to take him away from the demons who said they were heaven sent. Maybe he was still here, watching.

"A-Arthur?" the teen tried tentatively. In seconds there was a sound, a normally silent sound that seemed loud as thunder now in the blackness and the silence.

Leathery wings stretched open in and flapped, quickly getting Greed off of his perch and down to his boy in seconds. As soon as the sin was by his boy he lashed his arms, tail, and wings out, engulfing him entirely.

Alfred let out a scream, he tried pulling away, tears building in his eyes as fear itself seemed to grab him and pull him in to join the other tortured souls that died in his grasp. "No! No! No! No! No! No!" the American carried on with this, his cries getting faster and more strung together with every moment.

His boy. His boy was scared of him. Arthur wanted to get him to stop to chase away the fear. The soul acted before thinking and silenced him with a forceful kiss that silenced his boy. In the blackness silence fell once more. "Hush Alfred; it's only me," Greed whispered. He pulled the boy into a tight embrace and the American seemed to melt to his skin with a wave of clam that splashed off of his back and onto the devil's follower too.

They sat in silence just savoring. Alfred savoring knowing that his guardian was back, and staying. Arthur savoring that his boy was here, that he didn't keep freaking out, that he was calmed with a _kiss_. A kiss from a demon. A kiss from sin's lips. Alfred really was his and he _wanted_ to be. Soon though, the contentment was shattered when the American started to shiver.

"Alfred?" the demon asked, pulling away a bit. "What's wrong?"

"It's too cold and dark," the teen replied quietly.

A gentle smile made it's way across Greed's curious face. The same expression as what the American had remembered the British soul wearing. A small flame stood on the ground a little ways away. Alfred squinted, unaccustomed to the welcome light. There was very little of it, about as much fire as there is on a candle's wick and it shone with a bright green flame which faded to a pale blue the lower in the flame you got. Soon it started spreading, drawing lines in what appeared the be sand. It went slowly as if not to hurt Alfred's eyes. The fire connected to where it first appeared after a brilliant sped up display of hopping flames, and sparks. Colors changed when the flames landed in certain spots. Once it was over the American turned his gaze to his guardian.

"Did you do that?" he asked, breathlessly.

"Yes. I drew a arcane circle. As long as we stay here the Devil cannot see or hear us," the sin smiled, running his hands through his boy's hair.

"Why would it matter?" Alfred asked, cocking his head. The blond fringe caught itself on the teen's glasses which shimmered in the bright colors of the light around the pair.

"Satan wants to take you to piss off God," Arthur frowned, pressing his forehead to Alfred and lining up their noses.

"Why would I matter?" he asked.

"Because you are the world to me," Greed whispered and pressed their lips together. The American sat there for a moment, then hesitantly, gently kissed back. The sin smiled into the kiss then pulled back. The demon knew that wasn't why, but he had to get the American to forgive him for leaving. For leaving him to suffer as he did once the ex-angel was sucked into the depths of Hell.

Alfred wrapped his arms around the British soul's waist and rested his head upon his chest. The sin seemed to purr with happiness and wrapped his arms and wings tighter around the boy, tail flicking back and forth. The American sat and listened to the heart beat. Heart beat? Why would a spirit need a heart?

"Arthur?" He asked quietly.

"Yes love?" the devil's servant responded.

"Why do you have a heart if you're, um, dead?" the boy asked.

"So I-" the British soul was cut off by a familiar and annoying laugh.

"Honhonhonhon, what do we have here?" A French voice smoothed it's way through the warm air. The voice was deep and soothing, but upon hearing it Arthur felt like he was trying seduce everyone with his voice; which, being Francis, he probably was.

"Lust," The British voice growled. "Go away."

"Why mon amour?" the cocky French bastard asked, cocking a blond eyebrow.

"You know perfectly well why," Greed scowled, standing up and blocking Alfred's view of the blond sin with wavy hair.

The deep blue eyes were half-lidded as they usually were. The stubble on his chin was a dirty blond and stuck out a bit more on his pale skin because of it then his eyebrows, though they were only one shade lighter. "Non I don't think I do," a grin spread it's way across the other sin's face.

Alfred stood up and looked out from behind the Brit's wing to get a better look at the other soul.

When Francis spotted the boy his face lit up. Such round, innocent, pure grey-sky eyes were staring at him with curiosity, not a hint of corruption pooling in the bottom of his irises. The slightly tanned face with only but a few freckles on it from the skin damaged he had obtained. Golden hair framed his face with one stray cluster of hairs that stood up to defy gravity on top of his head. "Oh, now I know," a predatory smirk slid across the sin's face. He took long slow steps towards the pair. Suddenly a wind came and with is darkness. The fires were extinguished.

The moment it went dark Arthur curled his body around Alfred protectively. Upon realizing he could fly the British soul took off. He made it maybe teen feet up before Francis caught up to him and slammed the Brit into a thick, rock wall of the cave, knocking his grip on his American loose.

Alfred slipped from his arms and started falling, falling. "Arthur!" he screamed, flailing in the air. The American tried to get a grip on something anything as he fell.

"No!" the British soul screamed. Where was he? Where was his boy? He couldn't see! He couldn't see! Where? Oh God where? A slight glow caught his attention and he dove for it hoping, praying that it was his boy.

In a split second Arthur had his arms around the source of the slight glow, it was wingless and the golden light circled around the rebel hairs on the boys head. The sin quickly turned his body, wings outstretched, and crashed to the ground on his back with his boy safely on his chest.

The impact left the devil's servant stunned, allowing the other to land and pull the boy from him. The insolent boy. The source of his troubles. Lust held the boy by the front of his shirt and held back one hand, in it appeared a blade that was darker then the darkness around them. With a sickening grin, the American could only see due to the glow above his head, the blade fell.

* * *

**A/N Time!**

**Fiery: I'M SORRY HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I WAS IN A MUSICAL HAVING TO STAY AFTER SCHOOL EVERY DAY FOR LIKE THREE WEEKS AND I HAVE A HORROR FIC SO I'M FOCUSING MORE ON IT CAUSE I'M A TWISTED LITTLE FREAK! DON SHOOT MEH!**

**Arthur: How could you forget about us?**

**Al: Yeah...**

**Fiery: I didn't! I kept trying to go back and write it but I couldn't think of anything to happen. Thank god for Red Jumpsuit Apparatus or else I probably would have never been able to write anything. I was listening to a few of their songs and it got me writing.**

**Arthur: ... Anyways... DON'T TELL ME YOU KILLED MY ALFIE**

**Al: Alfie?**

**Arthur: Shut up *pulls into tight hug***

**Al: Yoinkness.**

**Fiery: That's my word!**

**Al: *sticks out tongue* so?**

**Arthur: Tell. Me. He's. Not. Dead.**

**Fiery: ... wtf do you think? I mean I killed him in another fanfic, but it was at THE VERY END it was in the fruking((I have a habit f typing that instead of fuck now...)) epilogue...**

**Arthur: Good...**

**Fiery: Anyways You guys on fanfic finally get to read my real writing. This is how I wrote last year, but for some reason it died this year. It's back though and maybe my stories will actually be decent now... Also I have an rp site for Hetalia! Some of you should join *wink wink nudge nudge***

**Al: that was out of order...**

**Fiery: Shut it... here's a link h t t p : / / d s h e t a l i a n s . p r o b o a r d s . c o m / if you want a certain type of skin(The background and colors of site along with little pic up top) tell me and I'll make one for you if you become a member. Once your a member I'll automatically make one for the country that you're rping. And this last bit is just for the sake of laughs for those of you who might have read my story called Break.**

**Gil: GO MY GILBIRD ARMY!**

**Fiery: Mother- *is buried in chicks***


	5. Chapter 5

**Fiery: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER ENDING THEN DROPPING OFF FOR SO LONG DON SHOOT ME! Copyrights - Story© Me, Characters© Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Summary: The Britannia Angel had lost it all when he made a fatal mistake. Now the spirit will do anything to get the boy he was guarding back. Including starting a war between heaven and hell. USUK one-sided FRUK and one-sided Ameripan.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"No!" Arthur shouted, struggling in vain to get up. No. It couldn't be. Alfred couldn't... Francis wouldn't... Would he? When the blade fell the sin slammed his eyes shut and waited for the horrid sickening sound of flesh and bone against metal. He waited... and waited, but it didn't seem to be coming. When the devil's servant cracked his eyes open Francis was being flung back by... No... it couldn't be!

Peace was standing with his large pipe in hand which glowed with a silver light. The Russian's silver hair fluttered a bit and his scarf seemed to flail wildly in the wind his motion had created. Light flowed form the halo above God's servant in large ripples, illuminating the room with a white light. The poisonous purple eyes turn to face Arthur. Ivan wore the traditional toga of the Virtues, but he wore large, furred boots and long woolen gloves that extended up the large, muscular arms to connect to the toga. The Russian always went to colder places so he had to be at least slightly more covered. "I'll be taking him home now, da?" the pale skinned man with a large nose smiled, a small, childish smiled. He looked so peaceful and harmless for such a large man. The man grabbed the boy by the arm and extended his long, large, filled out feathered wings.

"Arthur!" Alfred cried, trying to pry his way free. Tears from the stress of the situation pricking at his sky-grey eyes.

The glow around the boy's head got brighter once the angel had touched him. That caused the virtue to smile."You belong with me, da?"

"No," Greed muttered through clenched teeth. The sin tried to push himself up with his wings, his arms, his legs, even his head, but his stunned body wouldn't allow him to move. The black clothed soul squirmed on the ground after a moment.

"Help, someone, help!" the American cried as the Russian pulled him forcefully to his chest and wrapped an arm fully around the teen. Suddenly they were up in the air. Being in the air again made Alfred feel sick. He needed Arthur. Where was Arthur? This man would drop him, hurt him. Fear started pulling at the American's ankles, yanking hard to get him free of the Angel's grip. "Arthur! Arthur!" The floodgates holding back his tears burst. Where was he? Where could he be? Where's Arthur?

"Alfred!" the sin called back. They were taking him. They were taking his boy away. No they couldn't. They wont. Not again. Greed tried again to get himself off the ground and using his wings managed to get up. The sin shot into the air and wrapped his arms around the American, his American. The sin started to pull and yank against the virtue's arms. "Alfred! Alfred, I'm here!" he called in the boy's ear, tail lashing wildly as he fought, making it stab into any of the Russian's skin that he could.

Alfred struggled and managed to turn his body to face the British soul. The boy yanked his arms free and wrapped them around the sin. He was here. He would be safe. Everything would be okay. Arthur would help him. As the American opened his eyes the Brit was yanked from him."No!" he screamed as Arthur and a man with long, dark brown hair tussled in mid air.

The hair was tied back in a ponytail and brown eyes glared at the Brit. A wand with a star on the tip was pointed at the sin and a white light exploded form it. Arthur managed to dodge. "Yao!" he gasped, flying around the Chinese man as quickly as he could. "It's nice to see you."

The sharp, thin eyebrows angled themselves in rage. "It's Ethics or Diligence to you, aru!" he snapped.

The ringing of Alfred's voice begging for the British soul's help was driving him insane. Why did things have to be so difficult? Why couldn't he just have his boy and live in peace? Before Greed could replay to the asian man there was a curse in Russian and a scream, causing everyone to look over. Peace was holding his arm, clutching it to himself. His trusty pipe was missing and so was a certain American.

"Alfred!" the English accent rung out as the Brit started search for his boy.

"Chill your tits Greed. It's just the awesome me at work," Pride grinned his Cheshire smile with his doubled canines shimmering in the low light behind Arthur. In the albino's pale arms was his American boy and the Russian's pipe. "Francis made me come and pick up his pansy ass, and since I'm so awesome I figured I'd help out our weak little noobie. That and I hate the Fat Bastard."

With a bemused expression the greedy sin muttered, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," the Prussian smiled proudly. "Now take your little Brat and go to Hell. Literally. Someone's not very happy down there."

"What do you mean go to Hell?" Alfred asked. His voice was slightly higher pitch. His eyes grew wide as he was passed from the sin to his guardian's arms. Quickly he clung, arms and legs to the British soul.

"Oh yes I forgot about him," Greed frowned.

"Arthur what are you talking about?" his boy asked.

"Hey! How dare you hurt Peace, aru!" Yao snapped from his position hovering next to Ivan. It was very clear that the time they had spent conversing the two virtues had spent healing the Russian.

"Shut up commie," Pride sighed, rubbing at his temples with two fingers each. "Just get him out of here already so I can go home."

"Right!" Arthur nodded and closed his eyes tight.

"Arthur, what are you guys talking about? I don't want to go to Hell please!" Alfred spoke quickly into the sin's black shirt.

Before he could answer they were gone. Gilbert smirked at the other two remaining entities. "Well this has been fun, but you're boring the awesome me." And with that he threw the pipe at the virtues and vanished.

* * *

**A/N Time!**

**Al: I don wanna go to Hell Arthue please!**

**Arthur: I'm sorry but it's the only safe place.**

**Al: *tear in eye* but it's so scary down there.**

**Arthur: How would you know? It could be filled with magical unicorns that eat rainbows and shit butterflies.**

**Al: But it's not...**

**Arthur: You bet your ass it's not or that would be a real Hell...**

**Fiery: I BEG FOR FORGIVENESS YOU GUYS I HAD A MUSICAL THAT I HAD TO DO AND I STARTED OTHER FICS AND GOT WRAPPED UP IN THEM AND I REALLY DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO HAVE AFTER THE CHINA TELLING US WHAT VIRTUE HE WAS! That and I got distracted by my roleplay website h t t p : / / d e h e t a l i a n s . p r o b o a r d s . c o m /. Yes I am goign to advertise that in every chapter and story because I am a pain in the ass like that. Deal with it bitches.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fiery: Copyrights - Story© me, Characters© Hidekaz Himaryua**

**Sumary: The Britannia Angel had lost it all when he made a fatal mistake. Now the spirit will do anything to get the boy he was guarding back. Including starting a war between heaven and hell. USUK one-sided FRUK and one-sided Ameripan.**

* * *

Chapter Six

When they arrived in Hell a sense of relief washed over Greed. It lasted about five seconds. The bliss was shattered by the horrid screaming of his boy. The wailing of his boy pierced his heart like an arrow coated in poison.

"Alfred? Alfred?" Arthur yelled at the boy hugging him tightly to his chest. The screaming continued and the sin felt his shirt get wet. What was happening? The demon pulled away a bit to look upon his boy. The American was clinging to him tightly, all his muscles taught with strain. His face was pressed into the British soul's chest. Pure fear circled the duo in a dance. Alfred fearing Hell and Arthur fearing for his American.

"Whatever that is, shut it the fuck up before I shoot it!" Wrath snapped. Coming out from a wall of the cavern they were standing in.

"Fratello is it time for more hug therapy?" Gluttony asked emerging from a cave across from his brother's. Sloth even poked his head out to see what the fuss was.

Lust came out from another cave with Envy,making a face as if the most repulsive thing he ever saw just barfed up something more repulsive on his shoe. Envy stared quietly at the pair and was quickly forgotten and Pride appeared behind the Brit.

The wailing had gotten louder as each sin appeared. Arthur was afraid that if he hugged the boy any tighter he might crush him. Greed shook with worry as he fell to his knees still hugging the boy tightly.

"What is going on here?" a loud voice commanded. The demon with long blond hair and piercing blue eyes made his way down an invisible staircase leading down from the black hole that is the ceiling.

At that point Alfred collapsed in Greed's arms. "I-I-I!" Arthur tried.

"That is God's boy is it not?" The devil asked, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Y-yes he is but-!" the demon started.

"Good job," the grin spread its way across his face. "I will take the boy now."

"But Sir!" Arthur started, holding the boy closer to him and wrapping his wings about him.

"What?" Lucifer asked, coldly. His smile slipped into a passive expression and his eyes grew stony and hard. "Do you have a problem with my plan?" He raised an eyebrow as he asked.

"Don't do it rookie," The Prussian hastened in his ear. "He'll rip off your horns and tail then bit by bit rip apart your wings and smash your heart into a million pieces and force the boy to eat it, knowing full well what it is."

"If he stays wit me just the Virtues might come down to fetch him. But if you kept him God would come with all his servants. If it's just them we could-" Arthur was cut off once more.

"Capture them and set a trap for their savior when he comes to rescue them," Satin muttered the end of the sentence. "Clever idea Greed, cleaver idea..." he trailed off and let his gaze that had slipped to the floor trickle over the sins and rest upon the previously mentioned one. "You've worked with them most recently. I want you in charge, use any resources you need, and do whatever you have to. Even if it means using that boy as bait..." With that the devil ascended back up the spiraling staircase hidden to all eyes but his.

Arthur stared at the boy in his arms then around to the other sins. "I guess each of us could take on a virtue. I'll take Humility. Pride you take Courage. Sloth I want you to take Peace. Lust I'm going to need you on Generosity. Wrath you take care of Diligence, and Gluttony you will trap Kindness. I need you each to plan a trap for the virtue I have given you." Greed declared. He looked at the sins who were nodding.

"Well what are you waiting for? Move!" And with that all the sins took off.

"Um, Greed, what do I do?" A small voice called.

"Who are you?" the Brit asked the air.

"I'm Envy," the Canadian sighed, appearing out of no where a few feet before the other sin.

Greed jumped halfway to heaven when that happened. As he calmed down from his near heart attack Alfred started whining in his sleep. "Envy, can I trust you to care for him?" the sin asked, looking down at his boy. Greed didn't want to leave his boy with anyone, but by the looks of the other sin, he would have to face Kiku and let Envy take care of Alfred.

"O-oh course," Matthew bent down beside Arthur and lightly touched the golden hair. A light smile tugged at his lips. "I think I can do that."

"Good, I have to prepare. I'll be back to check on him in a while," Arthur passed the boy over to the other and then stood. He looked around hesitantly then back at the two. They could almost be twins... The demon shook his head then headed down one of the tunnels, looking back before being shrouded in darkness.

* * *

A/N Time!

Fiery: I LIVE!

Mattie: I get to do something now?

Fiery: Yes. You get to be with Al and do nothing! 8D Isn't that great?

Mattie: ... damn hoser...

Al: *opens eyes and tears start building behind them*

Mattie: Al?

Al: Ow... Fiery quit it with the effects. I know they're efficient but frying my brain with that signal huuuuurt~ *pulls ear piece out and throws at and hits in head*

Fiery: Ouchie!

Arthur: *crosses arms* Can I have Alfred back now?

Mattie: O-of c-course! *nervously laughs and stops hugging and stroking the American's hair*

Arthur: Thank you. Get up you git, we're going to my trailer.

Al: *gets up and takes Arthur's hand pouting* again? But I'm still-

Arthur: *slaps hand over mouth blushing and through gritted teeth mutters* come on *drags Al out*

Fiery: *looks at Matthew and gets idea* Heeeeeey Mattie~ How are you bro? *fails at throwing arm over shoulder due to height limitations*

Mattie: Oh God what do you want?

Fiery: *laughs* Oh Mattie you're so-GET ME PICTURES

Mattie: *blushes* E-excuse me?

Fiery: They never notice you so you can get me pictures! *grins widely*

Mattie: O-oh Fiery u-um I-I'm busy

Fiery: -_- you're threesome with Gil and the frog can wait.

Mattie: *face turns bright red and starts stuttering*

Fiery: *holds out camera* If you do it I'll give you an actual part in this story

Mattie: *looks at camera then back at Fiery* F-fine *grabs it and trails Arthur and Alfred*

Fiery: *giggles and grins lazily then snaps out of it* Hey guys if you like my stories or my authors notes then you might like roleplaying with me. There are several vacancies and we're going to be deleting inactive accounts soon so a bunch of characters will be available. I will make a skin(theme) for you of your character if you join and if you want any other skin that you request. here's the site:

h t t p : / / d s h e t a l i a n s . p r o b o a r d s . c o m /


	7. Chapter 7

**Fiery: Copyrights- story© Me, Characters© Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Summary: The Britannia Angel had lost it all when he made a fatal mistake. Now the spirit will do anything to get the boy he was guarding back. Including starting a war between heaven and hell. USUK one-sided FRUK and one-sided Ameripan.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Lust smirked as he saw the Brit coming his way. Now that he was finally away from that American street rat Arthur might finally see him. "'Ello Mon Amour, what bring you this way?" he purred.

"I'm trying to find a place for Matthew to hide with Alfred..." the sin scowled.

"But surely Envy could do that himself," Francis purred striding close to the British soul.

The fallen angle's scowl grew. "I'm sure he could, but I don't trust him. In fact I don't trust any of you. Especially you." Arthur eyed him suspiciously.

"You wound me, mon amour," Francis grinned. He grabbed the other sin's arm and swung him into a wall, pinning him there. "Maybe I should show you that you can trust me," Lust whispered into the other's ear, giving the shell a long deliberate lick.

* * *

Matthew smiled down at Alfred. The blond was really cute. It was sad to see him suffering. Of course humans weren't really meant to come into hell while alive. Especially if they're as pure as this one. No wonder he was suffering such pain.

Sky eyes swimming with grey clouds opened lightly. Pain was written all over his face. The moment he saw who it was holding him his eyes flew open. It wasn't Arthur. Fear awoke inside him and started ripping it's way out. This wasn't Arthur.

This was someone around his age with hair a light golden hue with honey tinting it. His eyes were large and round with blue violet irises. His face was shaped just as Alfred's except his nose was ever so slightly at more of and angle. He had horns peaking out of his wavy hair and a long looped curl tickling at the human's nose. He wore glasses like Alfred's except more rounded giving him a cuter look.

The American started clawing at the sin's arms and flailing as he desperately tried to free himself from the other's grasp. His eyes search wildly for that oh-so-familiar face of Arthur.

"Arthur! Arthur!" he cried. Matthew tried to shush him. "No! Let me go! Arthur! Help me!" his voice got higher pitch and more desperate. The fear was keeping adrenaline running through him so he could ignore the pain coursing through every fiber of his being.

In his panic Envy let Alfred slip. The American scrambled to his feet and started stumbling away, crying his ex-guardian's name the whole way. The sin ran after him. The two blonds ran down passageway after passageway until the blond in front started to stumble. The human was slowing down as he quickly tried despite the adrenaline rushing through his veins. Matthew extended his leathery wings and flew over to him. The sin scooped the identical teen up.

The human screamed and thrashed around as they got higher and higher. Tears were pouring down his face as Matthew kept his grip. After a few minutes Alfred slowly stopped and clung to the soul instead, realizing how high they were. He started banging his head on the other's chest and whimpering. "Make them stop," he begged. "Make them stop."

"Make who stop?" Envy asked, quietly. He was frowning down at the human in his arms with worry.

"They just keep screaming," he whispered hoarsely, fingers digging into the shirt he clung to.

"Who's scream-" Matthew started.

He was cut off when Arthur swooped up. A worried expression was coating his whole face. The sin quickly took the American from the Canadian soul and held him close. "_What did you do_?" he asked lowly, stroking the blond's hair as he cried against him. Greed hit Matthew with a harsh, demanding glare.

Envy's eyes widened in shock. "I-I didn't do anything!" he yelped.

Alfred started whimpering and pressing up against the other as much as he could as he sniffled. "Arthur..." he muttered. "Arthur..."

"Alfred? I'm here. What's wrong? Hmm? What happened?" The British soul asked, peering down at the other. His face was washed in softness and care. He freed his left arm which was doing nothing but reassuring the other that he was there and threaded his fingers through the American's hair.

"They sound so pained..." he muttered.

"I think he's been referring to the damned souls, but I wasn't sure..." Matthew muttered.

Greed ignored him and pressed a gentle kiss to the teen's head. "I'm sorry. Those people are getting what they deserve though. They are murderers and rapists and people of the sort. No one undeserving is down here besides you..." he spoke softly into the boy's hair.

"Y-you don't deserve i-it though..." Alfred muttered into his chest, tears still pouring down his reddened cheeks.

Arthur's face flushed and he hugged him tightly. "I was greedy though."

"Nu-uh," Alfred muttered softly. He felt the strength draining from him and his grip started to slip.

Arthur felt the loosening and quickly landed. "Alfred are you alright?" he asked quietly. The American just lay, sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"It's the pressure..." a voice muttered from behind the sin. The soul whipped around to spot another one. The long, soft brown hair of Sloth was covering the splayed out form's face. He was laying upon the ground, face down as if he tripped and was just too lazy to get up. There was a yawn, and a mouth appeared, a hand brushed the locks out of his face and the soft green eyes of the Greek met the clear green of the Briton. "There's too much pressure for the human body to take here. That's why no one ever bothers to try and come. Its amazing he's in one, large piece still..." the drowsy mumbles sounded.

Arthur stared at him in puzzlement. "If he should have been," the English soul paled, "crushed by the gravity..."

"Why isn't he?" the Greek finished with a yawn, an _attractive_ string of spit clinging to his top and bottom teeth. "Don't know... maybe he isn't human..." Sloth muttered before falling asleep.

"Isn't... human...?" Greed repeated quietly. His eyes were drawn to the figure in his arms. The light glow around the American's cowlick was back.

He stared at it for a moment, then brushed his fingers through the light, or rather they would have gone through if it hadn't of solidified at the sin's touch. The hum that the light emitted as the fingers brushed it was beautiful. More beautiful than any sound the deceased Brit had ever heard. He hmmed appreciatively. It thrummed low, yet sang high. A perfect melody of keys and notes all focused together at once, like thousands of wine glasses all filled to different levels with an underlying tune of the bass sound of a bottle being blown into, the wondrous notes that could be made, none of the sound was sloppy or horrid in the least.

Greed grinned, wanting to hear more of the music, he ran his fingers around the rim of the halo, over and over. A shiver of delight ran though him then suddenly, the feel of ice. The soul turned and what he saw nearly scared him to a second death.

* * *

**Fiery: I LOVE YOU ALL AND AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I got sick when school started idk what's wrong with me, but I have meds I gotta take everyday or a wake up not being able to breath without it being hell the next morning. Plus it's my first year of high school and I'm adjusting. Wednesdays I also cannot work on fanfictions because I am in the Anime club and that is when we meet. I've adjusted though, and am actually working on two versions of my fanfiction Break. It's a horror. One is a rewrite because I put no effort into the first one and the other is with OC's based off of the characters in Hetalia for non-Hetalian fans. It's about ten times better written than this. Most of my fanfictions I don really work at too much so... yeah.**

**Al: Oh no not that again.**

**Fiery: Yup. Sorry buddy. I LOVE YOU!**

**Arthur: We're not in that story at the moment you twits.**

**Al: Right!**

**Mattie: S-so what is scaring Arthur.**

**Fiery: You'll see. Aaaaaaand I had this written for a while and was about to write the next chapter without Mattie, but he's kinda there isn't he...**

**Mattie: Yeah thanks for noticing asshole...**

**Fiery: I'M SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER BEING SO SHORT, BUT I'M GONNA GET A COUPLE OUT TONIGHT IF I CAN I PROMISE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fiery: Copyrights- Story© Me, Characters© Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Summary: The Britannia Angel had lost it all when he made a fatal mistake. Now the spirit will do anything to get the boy he was guarding back. Including starting a war between heaven and hell. USUK one-sided FRUK and one-sided Ameripan.  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight

The golden eyes leered down at the fallen angel. Disappointment seemed to flood through the air. The feeling was immense. "Greed," the deep, but friendly voice said in a warning type of tone, "he is not yours to keep. He is not a toy. He belongs to me. Now, hand him over."

Arthur stared at the man dressed in gold armor in shock. The smile that was upon the beings lips seemed to radiate light, not as if the warm glow the rest of the other shone wasn't there. Everything about the presence was warm and inviting, except the icy chill that flooded through the sin's veins. Green eyes widened and pale arms pulled the American impossibly closer. "You're wrong. He is mine. He wants to be mine."

"But that is Greed. You are teaching this son of Adam wrong," the auburn haired man frowned.

"I'm teaching him nothing _wrong_," Greed scowled. "If you want him so badly, are you not showing Greed yourself?"

"I am not presenting greed. I am simply trying to save a holy son. Now please, hand him over," the man in golden armor replied calmly, but the air about him changed.

"You most certainly are. I am Greed now, I can feel it about you," the older soul smirked. "Envy, go tell Satan 'God has come to play.'"

God kept his coin eyes locked on Matthew the entire time the sin was flying away. The blond had seemed to shrink as he felt the gaze, even if he didn't see it. The eyes turned back to Arthur. "He is the next Will in my regiments. He is needed now hand him over."

"Not even in our dreams," the Briton sneered. He hovered for a moment longer before diving down and flying below the holy entity swiftly. His wings beat strongly as he dashed down corridors and caverns, not daring to look back. The sin had never felt so alive. The thrill of the though of having caused God to contain the sin he controlled was rushing through him. Arthur's green eyes locked on a door and quickly he dashed in.

The room was dark, lit only by a few torches. The ceiling dripped continuously at a monotonous pace. Torture devices lined the walls and hung from the ceiling. There was a table with straps upon it, used to secure souls for torture that lesser demons would preform. Greed went over and rested Alfred upon it.

The American's halo was pulsing with light, illuminating the room more. The sin sat beside the boy chosen to take his place at God's side and ran his fingers through his hair. His heart was still beating wildly and he felt his pulse as it moved through his entire system. Arthur leaned over and pressed his lips to Alfred's forehead, inhaling the other's scent deeply. He sat up and licked his lips. The green eyes lowered themselves to the unconscious boy's lips. The Brit leaned down and pressed his lips against Alfred's. He shifted to where he was above the other. He sat lifted his head and peered down at the blond for a moment.

A feeling struck him, as though he was being watched. The sin turned his head to face the dark, emotionless eyes of Modesty. He scowled for a moment then smirked at him, his tail flicking as an idea formed in his mind. "Hello Kiku," he hummed. The soul didn't move from his position over his boy. In fact, he pressed down closer to him, supporting himself via his arms.

The Japanese spirit glared at the British soul. "What are you doing?" Modesty asked. He took a step closer. The white feathered wings upon his back flapped a bit as he did so and raised himself with the age old theory of "being bigger means you're stronger."

"I wonder, old friend, what would happen if I were to take my boy," Greed's eyes hazed over a bit and he looked down at his sleeping angel's peaceful face. "What would God do with him?" he reached up and ran his fingers over the pulsing halo. The thrum filled the air, and Arthur pressed his for head to the teen's and looked down at where his blue eyes lay closed.

Kiku's eyes went wide. He remained silent. His jaw made a quiet click as he clacked his teeth together. A mild scowl showed on his face. "You can't do that Greed. You _cannot_ touch him. He is one of us," the Angel reminded him.

"I'm not _supposed_ to touch _one of you_, but that doesn't mean I _can't_ Kiku," Arthur informed him, his vision sliding to the spirit.

"You _will not_ touch him," Kiku replied, bringing his wand into view. Modesty pointed it at Greed. The wand turned into a katana and a smile slid onto his face.

The demon didn't move, the smirk slid off his face as it went neutral. "Well if that's how you feel about it-"

Before the other could finish, the Japanese spirit had lunged forwards, knocking hard into Arthur. There was a shout that echoed out of the room as they collided.

* * *

Matthew pumped his wings as hard as he could. "Satan! Satan!" he shouted as loud as he could as he entered the main cavern. From the darkness of the top of the cave the devil descended.

"What do you want?" he asked in a low voice. The icy cold eyes lowered dangerously in warning.

"H-he's here! G-God is here!" the soul yelped.

"What?" the devil snapped. "You better not be joking or you'll be destroyed before you can say-"

He was cut off as a beam of white light shot for the pair. Satan tackled his servant to the ground and the beam sailed harmlessly over head. "Where's the boy?" he snarled in Matthew's ear as he brought him up right.

"G-Greed has him!" Envy yelped. He was dropped the the ground and the Devil walked away, fading into pure darkness as he did so.

"Eh! He got away!" a Chinese voice shouted.

The Canadian soul looked up at the spirit who was now standing in front of him. "M-maple," he whispered.

Diligence heard the voice and looked down. He pointed his wand in the demon's face and held it there. The blond stared at the wand with wide, fearful eyes. After a moment the wand was raised. "I don't have time for low ranked demons like you."

"L...Low... low ranked?" Matthew muttered to himself. The spirit went past him and started down a corridor. "Hey!" he snapped. "I-I'm not low ranked! I'm Envy! I'm a sin!" He trailed off as the other kept going. The sin sighed and stared down the hall Diligence had gone down for a moment before he realized he should probably go after him. "A-ah wait up!" he called, flying after him.

* * *

Gluttony and Wrath were sitting on the floor of one of the corridors, talking about the nation that had both come from while eating the horrid food they managed to get their hands on. "I'm hungry," Feliciano whined as they finished.

"You're always hungry you fat bastard..." Lovino muttered.

"But fratello I'm starving. They don't have any pasta here," the sweet Italian pouted. "I just wish I could have some."

"Ah, hello. What did you guys do to land yourselves in Hell? You don't look like you could harm a fly," a rounded, merry voice asked. A blond Finish spirit was standing next to the pair with his head cocked, genuine curiosity on his face.

"None of your business you damn bastard. Now get the fuck out of my sight before I see to it that your face gets beat in. Your damn smile ticks me off," Wrath fumed.

"Ah, that's not very nice," Tino pouted.

"Get the fuck over it damn, happy, loving bastard," Lovino muttered.

"Ve~ Fratello isn't he a Virtue?" Gluttony asked.

"Yes I am giving? How did you know of me?" the blond asked.

"We're Sins! I'm Gluttony, and this is Wrath!" Feliciano declared joyfully.

"That's a shame. I was told to catch any Sins I could. Too bad, you seemed so nice Gluttony. I was going to give you a present," the Finish spirit pulled out a wand which he aimed at the brothers.

* * *

The Russian sat staring down at the unmoving body. It looked dead. He took his wand and changed it into a pipe. Ivan gently poked at the thing with brown hair. It didn't move. What was it? It had wings, a tail, and a human figure, but it wasn't reacting as a demon would. It was just laying there. "Are you dead?" he asked.

There was not reaction. Peace poked at it again and again. It still didn't move. The virtue bent down and flipped the thing over. Well it was male. Light brown hair was splayed all over it's face, and it was not reacting at all still. "Oh well. Might as well make sure it won't get up da?" he smiled his small childish smile. The scarfed figure raised his pipe and brought it straight down.

A hand snapped up and caught it. Green eyes flashed open, glaring harshly at the purple eyed angel. "Oh..." Ivan said quietly. The hostility coming off of the presence was sending nervousness into his veins.

* * *

Lust sighed glaring after where Greed had escaped to. That damn bastard. That human would pay. Yes he would pay a dear price. He lowered his eyes to the floor. Two sandaled feet came into view. The Frenchman's blue eyes snapped up and met the soft green of Kindness'. The Virtue was holding his wand in both hands, twisting at it nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Francis purred. Maybe he hadn't gotten Arthur, but he might be able to get Toris.

"Um, God is here to take the boy. We're supposed to distract you sins, but I'm not quite sure how to go about this," the Lithuanian explained.

"Oh I have a very good idea of how you could," Lust chuckled, backing the virtue into a wall.

"H-how about we don't do that?" the angel yelped, pulling out his wand and pointing it at the other's heart. "I-I know you don't like the boy. H-how about you help us?" he asked quickly.

Francis stared at him wide eyed for a moment then smirked. He spoke his answer, and the other's eyes went wide in surprise.

* * *

Gilbert was lounging about, watching the souls being tortured by the devil's servants. He sighed boredly. "If I don't get something to entertain me soon I swear I'm gonna-" he was cut off by a "ahem" behind himself. "Who dares interrupt my awesomeness?" Pride asked, whipping around to face Courage who stood there with his arms crossed.

"Are you quite done?" the blond asked, pulling out his wand and changing it into a gun.

"Oh now that's unfair," the sin smirked. Pride tapped his foot three times and out of the cobble beneath their feet rose three stone blocks. "But I think the awesome me has the upper hand."

The Swiss spirit stared for a moment in confusion. Could the other sins do that? He didn't think so. Pride really did have a reason to be full of himself if he was.

"Impressed?" the demon asked.

"A little," the other admitted.

"Well this should impress you more!" Gilbert grinned. He snapped his fingers and the stone erupted, sending shards everywhere.

* * *

**Fiery: Shitton of cliff hangers 8D Now excuse me while I don update for months.**

**Arthur: You are an asshole you know that?**

**Fiery: Yup. I mean I want to update, but I know I won't for a while. Look on the bright side I always cancel stories when I have four going at once. Guess what. I got five and I'm sorting out a fantasy one. The fantasy and another are not fanfictions. One is based on a fanfiction.**

**Al: Nobody cares.**

**Gil: What's with all the scenes anyways? Nobody'll care to read them.**

**Fiery: I was thinking one person out there might want to know what the other sins are up to and want to read from their point of view.**

**Gil: ... Nobody cares.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Copyrights: Story© Me, Characters© Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Summary: The Britannia Angel had lost it all when he made a fatal mistake. Now the spirit will do anything to get the boy he was guarding back. Including starting a war between heaven and hell. USUK one-sided FRUK and one-sided Ameripan.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Arthur was holding the flat sides of the sword with his palms, keeping the blade a centimeter from his nose. The green eyes were locked on the hazy brown. "Watch out, you could've hit him!" Greed hissed. He kicked a leg out to knock the angel out of balance, but the feathered wings spread themselves and kept the virtue upon his feet.

"I wouldn't be able to hit him; he's a pure soul. The wand wont touch one who's pure remember?" the Japanese man reminded the other. "Has Hell already corrupted you to the point that you forgot?" he asked.

Poisonous eyes narrowed themselves, and the whip-like black tail lashed back and forth wildly. The sin was trapped. There was no move he could see working at the moment without drawing attention to the American. "Dammit..." he muttered.

Kiku looked over at the sleeping blond. "Why is he unconscious?" he asked.

"I thought it was the pressure..." the other muttered. His gaze trailed over to his boy who was slowly slumping off of the table. He stared at the other blond and his fingers twitched in the urge to lunge forwards and protect him from the small fall. His boy could be hurt if he fell the wrong way.

Greed looked up at the Japanese spirit to see his distracted gaze on the boy. He sin smirked and took the opportunity. He kicked the other's legs out from under him. Arthur pushed the katana from his face and lunged for his boy, catching him before he fell. He backed against a wall and hugged his boy to his chest, using the American as a shield.

Modesty had fallen on his ass, having been too slow to realize what was going on, and was now staring at the British soul with wide eyes. "My weapon won't touch him Greed; it'll go straight through him," the Japanese spirit explained again.

Poisonous green eyes narrowed at the soft brown eyes of the angelic figure. What would he do now? Hadn't thought about that bit too much. His boy was being ripped away from him again. Again! No. No! He simply would not allow it! A scowl spread across his face. The demon wrapped his arms, wings, and tail around himself and his boy.

Arthur's gaze broke off from Kiku's and trailed to Alfred's face. Sweet innocent Alfred. His boy, his precious, precious boy. No matter what it took, the Brit would protect his boy. The younger blond was worth more than his existence. He was worth more than the world—more than anything you could produce to taint the purest man's heart. There had to be something he could do!

The greedy soul's eyes flickered up to the other figure. The Japanese spirit was drawing closer, raising his sword to stab it through the British soul's heart. Fear wracked the sin's body. "Dammit," he whispered, "God damn you!" He gripped the American tighter.

The sword was at it's highest point in its ark to stab through Arthur's heart, but suddenly it stopped. The katana clattered to the floor.

A gentle sobbing echoed through the silent room. The glow from the human's halo was fading as the whimpering sobs reached the entities ears.

Arthur looked down in shock at his boy. His heart felt as if it were being wrenched from his chest. It hurt so horribly to see his boy cry like this. The blond head was buried in the demon's chest. His fingers were weakly gripping at the fabric of the demon's black shirt. You could hardly tell that the fingers were trying to close at all with the ginger movement.

Kiku found himself falling to his knees and crawling closer. "Don't cry Alfred. Please, don't cry," the sin and virtue found themselves whispering in unison.

Greed's wings hand opened to reveal the boy and Modesty reached out tentatively to touch him. The whimpering within the sobs grew louder, and the hand retracted itself instantly.

"Make them stop... Please make them stop..." the American boy begged almost inaudibly.

"I can't," the demon and angel choked, feeling tears reaching their eyes as well. Their hearts felt as if they were shrinking and becoming hollowed.

"Alfred look at me," Arthur prompted weakly after a pause.

Reddened blue eyes looked up at the sin, brimming with tears that quickly fell and leaked down his soaked cheeks. The blond's face was flushed and his eyes were slightly puffy. Tears were leaking into his mouth, causing his sobs to start drown in his throat. He hiccuped and tried to hide his head again as the tears didn't lessen.

But Arthur stopped him. The Brit lifted his head gently with two fingers, simply raising his chin. He kissed gingerly against the salty tears. The sin pressed his lips to the human's nose and then to his lips in a sweet, calm kiss. "Hush Alfred, hush. It's going to be okay," he whispered.

Modesty ran a gently hand through the American's hair, brushing his bangs from his face. "How can he enchant me so?" he muttered aloud.

"Because he is special," A voice sounded form the doorway. Arthur suddenly felt the chill of fear rush through him. His grip on his boy tightened, and his gaze rose to meet God's.

"Fuck..."

* * *

In his haste the Canadian soul flew into the Chinese spirit. A shout erupted from the dark brown haired entity's as the pair collided with the stoney floor of the corridor. "Who do you think you are messing with demon? I am Ethics! Or Diligence, whichever name you prefer. I am a virtue!" the angel declared, pushing the blond off via a hand to his face. The hand quickly and completely indiscreetly wiped itself on the virtue's white toga as if the other was filthy.

"I'm Envy—the Sin—a-and I'm going to st-stop you!" Matthew retorted, as he quickly scrambled to his feet.

"You're Envy? My the devil has started to choose poorly when it comes to followers," The Chinese man roared in laughter. The Canadian's eye twitched in response. "No matter. I shall take care of you anyways. This should be quick after all." Ethics raised his wand and pointed it at Matthew's chest. Before Envy could react a giant panda whose fur glowed like the halo over the Virtue's head was upon him and the Diligence's wand was missing.

The Sin scuffled with the vicious panda and managed to flip over and shield himself with his wings which were being torn at. Matthew clawed at the ground, trying to escape the panda. Suddenly a loud, grinding, echoing sound ricocheted off the walls of the hall. Gravel, stone, and soil all rose from the ground and turned into a large swirling mass shaped like a bear. The mass lunged and tore the panda off of the Sin's back. Ethics' eyes grew wide. The Chinese Spirit backed up a little bit, but quickly he drew his composure back.

"Heh, so you are a sin after all," the angel smirked. "Its nice to know. I do have to take care of you after all." The bear got shoved off of the panda and reared up. It opened it's maw, but no sound came out. The panda tackled the bear and they started scuffling on the ground, biting and clawing at each other.

Matthew watched with wide eyes. "I... I did that?" he asked.

"Yes. Did you not know what Sin's are capable of?" the Chinese spirit asked.

The damned soul shook his head, his eyes still locked on the fighting bears. Diligence sighed, "Might as well tell you ignorant fool. You see..."

* * *

The stone stopped falling and the dust cleared. Valor could hear Gilbert hacking up his lung behind what appeared to be a massive stone eagle. The Prussian soul coughed for a bit longer while the spirit stared in awe. After a few moments there was a scrambling noise and the Sin appeared on top of the bird.

"How impressed are we now?" Pride sneered. The bird spread it's wings and hovered, pushing massive amounts of stale, musky air, and dust down upon the ground and the Swiss Virtue.

"Quite impressed, but not enough to distract-" the spirit started.

"As you should be. You want to know why I can do this?" Pride interrupted.

"I would ra-" he was cut off again.

"Well if you insist then I must tell you," Gilbert grinned. "You see all sin's can do this. It's a simple trick like your little sissy wands. We can each raise the soil from hell, or at least any soil or stone that has gone unblessed. We can change it into weapons and animals, of course we can only create one tspecies of animal or type of weapon. I'm the only one that can raise metals and stone only. The others can only raise dirt, gravel and small rocks," the soul bragged. "They are so totally-"

He was cut off when a white flash whizzed past his ear. Gilbert jumped. "Whoa not cool!" he yelped. The eagle took off and flew over the canyon where the tortured souls were screaming.

Vash clicked his tongue and aimed again and fired. The Prussian soul's giant eagle dodged again. "Stop it!" he shouted.

The Swiss spirit aimed again and fired, Gilbert narrowly escaped. He fired again and again, trying to hit the Sin off of it's perch. Suddenly there was a yelp of pain and Pride was sucking on a finger. Bingo. The Virtue ignored the shouts being aimed at him and fired again.

* * *

The Italian brothers cried out as white overtook their vision. They cried and screamed, clinging to each other tightly. Suddenly they felt themselves being hefted off the ground. The Sins silenced and they looked around in curiosity. They were inside a giant sack which the Finish Virtue was probably carrying. "What the crap-o-la is going on?" the eldest brother snapped.

"Are-you-taking-us-to-get-rid-of-our-souls-forever-please-don't-be-I-DON'T-WANT-TO-DISAPPEAR!" Feliciano screamed in one quick breath.

* * *

"Hello," the Greek Sin muttered.

"Greetings," Patience nodded. Sloth's free hand slip down and thumped against the ground. The Virtue raised an eyebrow at him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Sloth. Who are you?" the Greek soul mumbled groggily.

"I am Patience or Peace," the Russian Spirit informed him. He stood awkwardly and shifted on his feet as a silence fell. It hung in the air for a while before a horrible grating sound reached their ears. Gravel, dirt, and stone rose from the ground. It swirled and created a hurricane of noise. The Virtue's eyes grew wide and fear pulsed through his being. He took a step back, but couldn't move any farther or he would loose his wand.

Once the swirling mass got close all the dirt, dust, and gravel fell to reveal a small kitten made of stone with what appeared to be lava for eyes. A fiery pink tongue stuck out and licked it's little gravel nose. The stone shifted like fur, becoming splintered and standing on end as it hissed. When it's little maw opened all that could be seen was swirling magma and flames ringed by razor sharp white stone.

"Corporal Cat, I'll give you a treat if you catch this rat," Sloth mumbled. The cat hissed again, it wasn't quite a hiss so much as a sizzle like a drop of water on a frying pan. Out from between its toes lip sharp white-stone claws which quickly started dripping with lava. The stone feline hissed again then charged at the Russian.

* * *

**A/N**

**I didn't edit this chapter. Sorry. I mean I edited the part with Kiku and Arthur a million times, but the rest not at all. I feel like I might be ruining the story having the Sins and Virtues be able to do that sort of thing like summoning up animals and weapons, but I honestly couldn't think of how to have Canada and China fight without the wok and I really didn't want to use it. So I did that. I'm sorry if you hate it that way, they won't do that much, only for the fight scenes.**

**Also sorry it took me forever to get a new chapter out I suck at staying on task and currently I'm watching SSoHPKC play Killing Floor. He has 194 episodes, a Christmas Special which is at least 45 episodes long, and a drunk series of Killing Floor. I am trying to watch all of it. I have about 21 hours left to watch and I'm on part 179 of the normal Killing Floor almost done with the part too... yeah... its distracting.**


	10. Quick Update Sorry

Hey guys 8C for those of you who are still interested in the stories, now that it is summer and I have the time, I shall be updating more. I'm sorry for the long break. If you still want to read them I will be updating all of my stories within the next week. I've started writing faster due to a fanfiction I wrote for a fandom that you wont find on fanfiction. I updated once a day all of Spring Break and afterwards it was once every day or two days. So I should be updating more often and probably better quality. I might get stuck at points and have to livestream to ask for help, if you want to watch out for livestreams I will probably post journals on my deviantArt about it. I would use Twitter, but my followers are mainly people from that other fandom so...

Anyways, That's all for now, thanks to all of you who have stuck around during my long break. For those of you who read Break -Rewritten- it'll be updated late tonight(as in 2-5 central time) or tomorrow sometime around 9. For my other stories they will be updated Tuesday and Wednesday/Thursday. I'll be trying to work out a scheduled for them.

Bye guys 83


	11. New Start

Hey guys, I was reading back through this story to refresh my memory, and... Well I really just don't know if I can write it. I started it so long ago, and it was so poorly written with no plot planned out. I am considering scrapping what I have and starting over.

I love writing this story it's fun, and I always get wrapped up in it. But I really feel that I could be writing it better, you know?

So I think I will start it up again in a week. A fresh start. Hopefully it will improve this time.

I'm really sorry that I start almost all of my stories over, but I've only ever written one story that I was happy with and didn't have to change. I was constantly getting help from my friends and readers on it. It was a blast. I loved writing it, I couldn't STOP working on it no matter what, and I want this story to be sort of like that.

This is going to end up being a long, long story, and I would love it if you guys gave me ideas and input when I start over. Remember, I'm writing this for you guys. I want to be able to appease you and have constant creativity and ideas coming in. It makes it more enjoyable for you to read, seeing your ideas laced into the story and more fun for me to write.

So I will be start over. The story background will hopefully be covered better and after the first chapter if you guys wanna help me out, give me some feed back as to what you would like to see.

I would also start rewriting it now, but I have a really busy week. My friends are pestering me constantly to come over, and my parents are constantly trying to drag me out of the house because of my depression. I mean I'm glad they are trying to hang out with me, but I would really rather spend my summer writing for you all. 83 So I'm letting them take over my life for one week each month. So for that week it'll be harder for me to get updates out. I might post a warning beforehand, but I won't really know until I'm in that week.

Anyways, thanks for reading my slightly random little rant. I hope to see you guys when Chapter One of this story is up.

By the way, I will be posting that it is up on this chapter so you don't have to follow me personally if you don't want to.


End file.
